


Баки и Машина

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, softly_play



Series: мини G - PG-13 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Bert Kreischer, Gen, I am the machine, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Russia, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Stupid things men do when they are drunk, World War II, and male drinking culture, and probably WWII history, because if I looked everything up this would never have been written, blatant abuse of Russian, the Google Translate school of language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: У Стива не очень с русским языком, но это не мешает ему быть обаятельным засранцем.





	Баки и Машина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucky and The Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225822) by [beradan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beradan/pseuds/beradan). 



> Автор вдохновлялась [вот этим видео](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHfroJBMlVM).

**Новгород, 1944**

Конечно, во всём был виноват Стив.

Они хотели спрятаться в тёплом и сухом месте и проспать неделю, а вместо этого оказались в России с её свирепыми морозами, где приходилось вставать ни свет ни заря и заниматься такими вещами, которые никогда не покажут в кинохронике дома. 

Но группа русских офицеров жаждала показать «сумасшедшим американцам», как у них празднуют победу, а куратор Коммандос решил, что наладить дипломатические отношения не помешает, так что в итоге они сидели в том, что осталось от бара, с шестью русскими и двенадцатью стаканами пива.

К сожалению, единственный русский, говорящий по-английски, с обеда мучился от диареи.

За полчаса до встречи куратор притащил им изорванный русско-английский разговорник, и Баки его даже почитал, но кроме этого… Ну, пиво ведь универсальный язык общения?

Но и те, и другие решили, что некоторые социальные ритуалы необходимо соблюсти.

Коммандос уставились на русских. Русские уставились на Коммандос.

– Добрый вечер, – медленно сказал один из них. – Я Михаил. – Он, похоже, был их командиром, но точно сказать было сложно – все ребята выглядели очень молодыми.

Стив открыл было рот, но Баки ткнул его локтем.

– Я единственный, кто в самом деле читал разговорник, я могу…

– Я справлюсь, – заверил его Стив и тут же выдал: – _Я машина._

Русские уставились на Стива. Коммандос уставились на русских.

Баки уронил голову на стол. Почему такое постоянно происходит? Стиву всегда давались языки. Проблема была в том, что Стив это знал и вечно бежал впереди паровоза, забывая о реальном уровне своих знаний, например, когда оскорбил одну хорошенькую французскую медсестру (к счастью, та уже была привыкшей к болтающим всё подряд британским и американским солдатам).

До русских дошло, что Стив и правда сказал то, что они услышали, и они взорвались смехом.

– Что, – не понял Стив.

– Стив, – вздохнул Баки, – ты сказал «я машина».

– Машина! – повторял сквозь смех Михаил. – Доброго вечера, Машина! – Он повернулся к своим и прокричал что-то, поднимая пиво.

– Думаю, они пьют за тебя, – подсказал Баки.

– Ох. Ну ладно. Это же считается налаживанием отношений, да?

***

Пиво в самом деле оказалось универсальным языком. Как и борьба на руках: Фэлсворту оставались считанные секунды до впечатляющего проигрыша жилистому невысокому мужчине. Джонс нашел русского, знающего немецкий, и вовсю общался, Морита и Дернье уже умудрились что-то поджечь, а Дуган…

– Не видел Дугана, Бак?

– Он вышел. Чтобы побороться. В снегу. Оставил меня охранять свою одежду.

Михаил вернулся от барной стойки с двумя стаканами чего-то, похожего на водку, и со стуком поставил один перед Стивом.

– Пьёшь, Машина? – спросил он.

Русские, остававшиеся за столом, выпрямились, внезапно заинтересовавшись.

– Стив, они хотят напоить нас так, чтобы мы под стол свалились, – предупредил Баки.

– Да неужели.

– Они, наверное, думают, что ты бестолковый американский слабак.

– Не можем же мы позволить им и дальше так заблуждаться, – сказал Стив и осушил стакан, лишь слегка поморщившись.

***

Не то чтобы Стив был пьян в самом деле, но он осилил за вечер дьявольское количество очень крепкого алкоголя и мог позволить себе наконец-то расслабиться. Так что когда они потащились из бара спать, и Дуган (уже полностью одетый) заголосил польку пивной бочки, Стив закинул руку на плечи Баки и начал подпевать.

– За что, – простонал Баки, который уж точно был пьян, но слишком устал для всего этого.

– Выкатывайте бочку, у нас играет блюз…

– Что бы сказала Картер, увидев тебя сейчас?

– Она бы меня подначивала, сам знаешь.

– А я что такого наделал, чтобы застрять с вами двумя?

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Баки.

**Москва, 2016**

Официально это называлось «демонстрацией поддержки сотрудничества международных разведывательных служб». А неофициально, как подметил Тони, он оказался здесь «строить лицо мистер-Роджерс-разочаровался-в-тебе и говорить гадости про Гидру». Баки тоже вызвался ехать под предлогом, что ботаники из международной разведки, возможно, захотят с ним поболтать. Хотя настоящая причина была в том, что Стив начал учить русский (задолбанный постоянными подколками Баки и Наташи) и обязательно устроил бы скандал на весь мир.

Оказалось, Стив узнал о выставке современных российских аниматоров в Московском музее современного искусства и постоянно мимоходом упоминал об этом с самого приземления таким голосом, что было понятно: он очень, очень-очень хочет сходить, но не хочет никого беспокоить, но у них будет свободное время после полудня, и Баки обещал не дать ему наделать глупостей… В итоге Стив провёл несколько часов, выпустив на свободу внутреннего художника, а Баки ходил за ним по пятам, следил за обстановкой и извинялся перед экскурсоводами за отвратительный русский Стива.

***

Они бродили вокруг музея, разглядывая статуи, и собирались уже идти к машине, когда заметили старенького мужчину, нерешительно пытающегося перейти дорогу к музею. Баки окликнул его на русском и предложил помочь, кидая на Стива пристальный взгляд и словно говоря: «смотри, как это делается, и запоминай».

Стив раскрыл перед мужчиной двери, и ладно, сейчас фразу на русском он сказал не так уж плохо…

– Машина?! – поражённо воскликнул старичок.

– Что, – не понял Стив.

Баки моргнул – воспоминание вернулось, словно хлопок по щеке, – тяжело осел на землю и расхохотался до слёз.

– Что? – повторил Стив. Пожилой мужчина безостановочно говорил, а сейчас начал ещё и возбуждённо размахивать руками.

– Стив, – выдавил Баки, когда смог нормально дышать, – помнишь тех русских парней в Новгороде?

***

Конечно, остальные узнали. Неизвестно, как; может, сработала Наташина сеть русских сплетников или новая система оповещения Тони – Стив с Баки засветились в чьём-то инстаграме с подписью: «старые друзья моего дедушки, Яша и Машина!».

(На фотографии Михаил яростно махал рукой восхищённой толпе в крохотном баре, Стив выглядел и счастливым, и смущённым, Баки переводил ему, а на стойке перед ними стояло пугающее количество стаканов.)

…И когда они вернулись в Башню, все Мстители ждали их с одинаково горящими весельем пристальными взглядами.

– Итак. Говорят, что ты Машина.

(Один знакомый Клинта сделал персональные футболки. На футболке Стива красовалось «Если найдёте – верните Баки» на английском и русском, а у Баки «Я с Машиной».)


End file.
